Disruptive Editing Chart
This is a list of contributors who have been making unacceptable contributions. Any auto-confirmed user can type in a target's username HERE and the reason why they deserve to be listed HERE, in the header "Have yet to be arranged". Admins will move them to a header. As the number is lower, there is a greater chance the user can be blocked in his or her opinion, according to the ranking chart. Admin mistakes Those contributions are made by admins and would be scored if a non-admin did the same as them. *Xfactor1234: She added tons of images that are unrelated to Supernanny, which cheats for badges. Anyone who is not an admin would be given a 2 for Somewhat Abysmal. *KingKool720: He replaced content on a page. 0: Totally Unacceptable OR beyond 2011 *The sockpuppets of S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i: Ruined the Supernanny Fanon Wiki and it's sister site, the Supernanny Wiki. 0: Totally Unacceptable 2012 *Security STOP: Won't make episodes properly and kept adding the fact abusive techiques are good and mixing techiques such as giving An 11-year-old the Naughty Pit which is for 3 and under and a 17-year-old going to the Naughty Tuffet which is for 10 and 14. They also attacked Plankton5165, PB&Jotterisnumber1, and Japanlover86 (she was not logged in by the time). He/she also told Plankton5165 to get off the episode that STOP Created. *Security STOP: They did it again too many exlamation marks (!) and did not add the parents names. Inappropriate other techniques (such as spanking) and not any proper techniques (Such as giving a 16-year-old the Naughty Pit which is for 3 and under), and adding VERY to every Discipline technique. *Security STOP... Again: They added a category Spankers to the Hugo Remano Page and constantly kept saying children need spankings but spankings are very cruel and they are not techniques. *Security STOP Woman: They are a sockpuppet of the original Security STOP. 2012 or 2013 *Footballmatch: She made the Van Acker Family Revisited, which is impossible. In the season seven episode, Jo Frost succeeded this family, she did not fail it. *96 IP: They failed to listen to PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Japanlover86 when he continued to add Fanon Season 30. They also added a bunch of things that do not seem to be legit at all. 2013 * 81 IP: He added a Birthday Party transcript to the Ryder-Butter Family. *Vacation Gag 22.277.109.108: They made a new episode with a very offensive family name. They tried to introduce a 78-year-old nanny named Anne Bredding. They also chose season 50 and chose Smuggle as the mother's name. They also tried to make the oldest three children marry three Japanese children that already appeared in Supernanny. There was also a daughter named Gangsta. The episode almost ripped off the Birou, Sanderman, and Langbroek families. They made the children too identical by recycling names and copying behaviors. They also made everyone, even the ones under 13, have accounts on all websites, and they made the children own the original Nintendo DS, the Game Boy Advance, the original XBOX, the Nintendo GameCube, the original Game Boy, and the original Virtual Boy. They also attacked many fellow administrators by posting a comment which was actually a death threat into saying that whoever edits the page gets banned for all eternity and whoever comes back gets hanged by the noose till death. Negative 5: More Unacceptable Than Ever *Usofanurfs: They created a very inappropriate page filled with inappropriate language and death threats. *Vicasoyinga: They made an episode incorrectly, used unacceptable language and behavior, and made a death threat to many other users that involve tying a noose around their necks and burning them with a gas chamber. *WooManEater: They done a few things, they renamed the page Luigi Todaro finds out Reicheru is engaged to Kazuki Sato, they also renamed a few families and changed their info, making transcripts to have Flood and Fire scenes, threatening us not to undo their edits, or make episodes, if we do, they'll kill me and Xfactor1234. *Tellthetruth24389: They did the exact same things as WME, hinting that they are a sockpuppet of the said user. *Youreacrazyperson: They renamed episode pages and made a blogpost and a page that is overly insulting to PB&Jotterisnumber1 and other admins around here. It is also possible that they are a sockpuppet of WooManEater and Tellthetruth. They also made an episode with a family helped by Jo Frost, with a pair of fathers, a messed-up surname, and recycled names. *Timothy.cheung.7737: He tried to create the Langbroek Family (Fanon Season 42), but was deleted by PB&Jotterisnumber1 for the following reasons: It's not Fanon Season 42 yet, Cruise Langbroek is married to another child that already appeared in Supernanny (in the case of Gina Melville), and it is a fan-made sequel to Langbroek Family Revisited. *174 IP: He tried to create Kodansa Family Revisited Again, but violated our policy and the article was marked for deletion due to being a fan-made sequel to the Kodansa Family Revisited. 2014 *WarningSpeggga3074: He tried to make an episode named the Final Family claiming that it was meant for the 1st anniversary of the termination of the GlobeVote chart. He tried to introduce a 130-year-old nanny named Ann Kruger. He also chose Esxzacaviskiakeera XK as the location and Bi as the 75-year-old father's name. He also tried to make him have Benny be older than Bi. He also added "do not lay a dolls finger on this or I will fix you in the incineratorium I read it", which is considered offensive. He even added a transcript involving Xfactor1234, PB&Jotterisnumber1, and Japanlover86 in a death scene transcript in the same page. He also removed content from Xfactor and Japanlover's userpages and added an execution sentence in each of their places along with categories with meanings of termination and execution in Xfactor's. *86 IP: They changed the theme of Megumi Sumeragi's birthday party from Sailor Moon to Speakonia in Sumeragi Family, he kept being annoying by asking stupid questions, they also harassed PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Japanlover by talking back, they wanted the blocked user Breanna1 and the people under 13 to be banned from SNFW if logged in. 2015 *Oldmanhenderson420: He added disgusting, unneeded trivia. *DCLaurie: She vandalized the Lydie Powney page 2016 *Confirmation Gag 44.98.215.225: In ThePlankton5165's blog page with Brittany Soler's birthday poll, he left an unbelievably offensive comment. In the comment, he swore a lot, and there was a huge amount of grammatical errors. He negatively reviewed both the GoAnimate version and the MLP: Equestria Girls version of Brittany Soler's apperance. He also picked on Brittany Soler herself, as well as Chartfanlover, both for wearing glasses and having red hair. He also attacked Plankton5165. He also severely death threatened the users to respect his opinion. His username is also hinting that he is actually Reunion Gag and Vacation Gag, when he vandalized back in 2013. 2017 *73 IP: They harassed PB&Jotterisnumber1 over a deletion of one of their articles that they tried to make, but was deleted due to it being a revisited episode made without consent. They also made two inappropriate pages; one was a technique involving sucking someone else's d***, and another which was an episode that was made very incorrectly. 0: Totally Unacceptable. *FlipTable122: Made a joke page of a Selfishnanny episode and did a punishment of sucking a pony's d***. He also harassed the admins and used bad language. 2018 *BillMeBack: He abused multiple accounts. 2019 * Penfold1: He changed birthday party themes and removed content from the Allenton Family. * Trakkover: He kept marking pages for deletion. * Dvader24: He made unwanted edits to the Sevick and Remano families without permission, put Darth Vader in almost every Supernanny characters and episodes, made Selena Gomez as a nanny, and added unwanted categories. * 75 IP: She tried making Hinkhouse and Rodkins Family Revisited but they were deleted by Japanlover86 for violating the policy. * 75 IP: She did it again by making Joshua rents another hotel but it was deleted again by Japanlover86 for mixing families. * 75 IP: Again, She harassed Dynasti for undoing their edits by yelling at her and telling her to get off the pages. * 75 IP: Yet Again, She kept telling Dynasti to stop editing Hayleigh’s Birthday Party transcripts when she told her no, She harassed her again and used bad language. * 75 IP: Yet Another Time, She failed to listen to the blog and kept mixing families. * 75 IP: How Many Times Now, She tried to make Fliany Family Revisited Again, but it was deleted by Kidoftheblackhole for reasons, She spelled Fliany wrong. Fanon Season 19/20 finished it’s run, It had recycled names, and it was a fan made sequel to Fliany Family Revisited. * Dead Malls Gag: They spammed links, pretended to be admins and harassed the admins. * EpisodeBot: He joined this wiki with an unacceptable username and kept making the Final Family which was deleted by Japanlover86 * Dynasti Noble 1: Truly Crazy *CurseBot: He uncensored bad words. *Sinka11114443235: He attacked me and PB&Jotterisnumber1. *Reunion Gag 13.105.42.205: His episodes the Gohen Family and the Gingger Family have poor descriptions and poor spelling, the Gingger Family even had abusive, monster, and stay there until you can behave techniques, We do not allow abusive techniques unless the nanny is Webeewize Unyubeekuku. *96 IP: They were inserting irrelevant categories to episode pages. *174 IP: He added a pointless category on the Moore Family page. *174 IP: He kept adding pointless categories and made an episode that was somewhat made incorrectly. *74 IP: He added a questionable marriage between Orla Eastern (now known as Tess Eastern) and Bryce Bedrich (who already appeared in a Fanon season 28 episode of the program). *50 IP: She added a questionable marriage between Yoshi Cap and Satsuki Brewer, who both already appeared in the Supernanny series. *BarryKramerIsCool: He created a nonsense page called Hakase, which was later deleted by Japanlover86. *Omega Shenron Vs Bills: He added unnecessary categories into pages to cheat for badges. *101 IP: He tried to make a page involving Giuseppe Todaro committing suicide. *86 IP: He called Breanna1 a piece of s*** and impersonated admins despite being an IP. *CoolDudey500100: He removed content in the Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster pages with nonsense. *Junpei-is-cool-69: He did the same thing as CoolDudey500100, but only to the Sophie the Otter page. *RhythmHeavenFever: Same as Junpei-is-cool-69, except that he also vandalized The Unexplained Dilemma. *Komaedanagito14: He created off-topic articles. *Onion Senpai: He vandalized the Sophie the Otter page and uploaded an unrelated photo. *99 IP: He added a page that was unrelated to the Supernanny Fanon Wiki. *Tosh01234: She tried to eradicate the Spotlow-Garbiel Family page, making an invalid excuse on her boyfriend, who did not appear. *Lego island 2 todokete: He/she created an unrelated article with an unrelated photo and spammed a weird comment. *TheChromePerson: He made an unacceptable family page. *INTELLEGENTATHEIST: Same as TheChromePerson. *81 IP: Same as TheChromePerson and INTELLEGENTATHEIST. *Jefferyreynolds: He spammed on Hudson Family 50th Birthday of their House. *45IP: She changed the Heart Family transcript to the way he or she wants it without permission. *70IP: He or she removed content from pages. *67IP: He or she added uneeded categories to various articles. *DrillziiCommander: He harassed PB&Jotterisnumber1 by uploading a hurtful photo of her on her message wall. *67 IP: He or she did it again by making Supernanny Fanon Families visit each other. *75 IP: She did the incorrect transalation of the names of a Selfishnanny episode. *75 IP: She made 2 death transcripts of Takumi Sato but were deleted by Kidoftheblackhole and Plankton for the following reasons, Sandra does not support Takumi Sato, and was the other way round. 2: Somewhat Abysmal *MJN1991: He changed the kids' ages on the Panizza Family/Transcript. *110 IP: he imitated PB&Jotterisnumber1 and said Japanlover86 (who was not logged in at that time) was editing conflict, but she didn't edit the pages he edited. *1 IP: He continued to create superfluous pages involving the Todaro siblings getting killed and wishing to be killed. *Xfactor1234: She added tons of images that are unrelated to Supernanny. *Reunion Gag 13.105.42.205: He made a new episode that contained a poorly written description filled with unneeded abbreviations. Abbreviations are not really informal. The episode was also repetitive, with vigintuplets having the same name. *96 IP: He still continued to insert untrue info on the Sakura Cap page. *69 IP: He inserted false information on the Bedrich Family page. *70 IP: She changed Matilda Bedrich's middle name to Ella when it is Lesl. *71 IP: He made pointless and off-topic pages. *70 IP: She attacked Sophie by calling her a hag and was selfish by stating that it's her choice and not Sophie's. *69 IP: She made up lame excuses and told PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Japanlover86 to shut up. *69 IP: Again, she tried to make Megumi Bones marry Kai Taeko, who already appeared in an episode of SN. *124 IP: He made an unnecessary page focusing on the suffering of the Todaros. *86 IP: He failed to listen to PB&Jotterisnumber1 and kept adding Home Alone references in transcripts. *92 IP: He tried to add an adopted teenage daughter named Lucy (age 14) to the Bedrich Family when the family only has a set of vigintuplets. *99 IP: He continued spamming "George, You sit there for a timeout" on comments sections of transcripts. *Paata100: He spammed the link to the Can Your Pet? game on the page Can Your Pet?: PETA's Putrid. *108 IP: He added unneeded categories and marked pages for deletion without a valid explanation. *24 IP: He/she changed words in certain transcripts *BarryKramerIsCool: He created off topic pages *90IP: He or she put in Theory personas to lists without permission from the Admins. *75 IP: She added Rowan (age 16) to Levine Family despite only having 11 children 3: Kinda Shameful *81 IP: he kept adding the fact that everyone was a Michael Stipe fan, but some people hate him, he cannot make things go his way all the time and his episodes were too identical because he keeps using names from the last episode he done. *Other 86 IP: He kept making episodes with kids being fans of REM, made episodes too identical by recycling names, and making kids religious too many times. *204 IP: He kept changing small words in quotes in the Mazar Family/Transcript page to unnecessary ones. *96 IP: He continued to insert false information by changing the location which is where Marie from the Lara-Rutter Family was adopted from. *204 IP: He made a false comment on the Cooke Family page and almost ripped off a part of the Birou Family transcript in the Cooke Family Transcript. *74 IP: He tried to make Fanon Season 30 even though we are not into that yet as of now. He also inserted a useless category of that season into the wiki's most recent Fanon season (29). 3: Very Shameful *Steven Jordan279850: He tried to make something about reraising Alexandra Jenkins, but it was removed by PB&Jotterisnumber1 as it shows reality-cartoon fusion (in the case of turning Alexandra one year younger each day), and also, Alexandra would be already well-behaved by the time she'd be 17 (as she became well-behaved at 14). *207 IP: He made 2 episodes containing families with names and places that impersonated families from two historical figures (Christopher Columbus and Abraham Lincoln). *24 IP: He made unwanted edits to the Kiejliches and Panizza Family transcripts without permission. *24 IP: He made an episode transcript which plagiarized the Kiejliches Family's. *Darkangel0410: She tried to make a film involving canon characters and GoAnimate. *70/166 IP: He spammed comments which only consisted of random Emojis on articles. *75 IP: She continued to insert false information 4: Useless *Footballmatch: She created an episode with alien people and it is located in Strangetown. PB&Jotterisnumber1 created two rules and she has broken both. *81 IP: He made an episode that copied the people's names and behaviors from the Cooke Family. *Another 96 IP: He changed the fact on which octuplets are well-behaved and the ones that run amok in the Capper Family. He can not decide which ones misbehave and ones that are well-behaved as he wasn't the creator of this episode. *97 IP: He changed true info in the Ikin Family Transcript. *69 IP: He kept inserting false info such as changing Lily Mina's age to 13 when it should be 14 and reverted my edit on the Fatima Cap page. *96 IP: He inserted a false fact that Mary and Marley Langbroek were the kids of Shelby Langbroek. They are Serghei and Alicia's daughters, not Shelby's. *124 IP: He failed to comply our warning on not to complain on the Todaro's beliefs, traditions, actions and punishments. *69 IP: She tried to create the Charn Family page, but was deleted twice by PB&Jotterisnumber1 due to being a fan-made spin-off to the Burb Family. We have made a new rule that is NO episodes with a person in a family in a relation to another person from a family already helped by SN. *86 IP: He added a Home Alone 2 reference that involves Kevin McCallister screaming *16judizor: He made unwanted changes to transcripts by making abusive characters and amok runners OOC via changing "shut up" to stop and removing insulting words (i.e. "loser"). *73 IP: He added a bit of the transcript from Orla's 2010 Thanksgiving to the Birou Family transcript. *99 IP: He tried to create a Supernanny: The Theory Animated transcript involving a grounded video-like scene with Orla Eastern being forced to watch Flip the Frog, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, and Hamtaro. 5: Eh, not very bad *74 IP: He made an episode that copied a child's name and behavior from the Birou Family. *Holliek1999: She repeatedly told us to work on transcripts and make transcripts for episodes, which became annoying after the first 5 comments on it. *WilliamWill2343: He spammed questions continuously on the Sophie the Otter page. *Security STOP: He unblocked himself. 6: Very Fine 7: I Disagree 8: Anything But 9: Far from Disruptive Edits 10: Strong Disagreement OR beyond Have yet to be arranged Category:Charts Category:Lists Category:Browse